Moony & Fangs
by NightStar7
Summary: Meet Asana, your average vampire princess turned Hogwarts student. Follow her as she braves school, adolescence, and being friends with the Marauders and a hyper active girl named Parker Brown. STORY ADOPTED FROM Blue-Sapphire-99
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey! Blue-Sapphire-99 here! Yea, yea, I know that this story is under the name NightStar7, but I assure you, it's still me. I had to re-upload this story because my dad found out about the other one, and because of that, I had to take out all of the swearing, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to add in any romantic stuff, so I decided to just ditch that one and upload the story on another account. It's still me, and I'll be putting up all of the chapters that I have so far, and finishing this story. So, I hope that this one turns out better than the last one, and please read&review, it's what keeps me going.**

**~:~**

**Chapter One**

**The Train**

I'm not like most purebloods in the wizarding world. I live in a group of people like me, and I'm their only princess. I'm my vampire clan's princess.

I had just walked through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾, and I could feel my palms start to get slightly clammy as my level of unease and discomfort rose significantly higher than it had been a few minutes prior. I sighed and shook my head sadly. I was disappointed that neither my mother, nor my father had come to see me off. But, I was used to doing things without them. I had just about raised myself, with the help of my ten older brothers.

I had just boarded the train and was thinking about going to find one of my brothers, when I was shoved from behind, and heard a hurried apology from a girl with long, curly flaming red hair and snappy emerald eyes, pulling on the hand of a boy with long greasy hair (long for a boy anyway), a long beak like nose, and cold black eyes.

From inside the compartment to my right, I heard a couple of voices snicker, and one say,

"I bet he runs for the hills at the sight of shampoo." I turned, looked into the compartment and instantly disliked what I saw. Two raven haired boys were looking out of the compartment window, looking at me now, since the greasy haired boy was gone. Sitting opposite the two black haired boys were two more boys, who's general appearance I liked more than the other two's. One was a slightly plump boy with mousey brown hair, watery blue eyes, and large front teeth, much like that of a rodent. The other looked like he would be tall when he stood up, though he also looked like he would be slim. He had floppy blond hair, bangs falling into golden colored amber eyes. _Golden eyes. _

I swallowed nervously when I realized that all of them were looking at me now. Another girl came down the hall, came up to me, and said,

"Hey, I'm Parker Brown, who're you?" At first, I was taken aback by her colloquialism, but quickly racked my brain and understood what she had said (Being that my family doesn't often use contractions or abbreviations).

"Asana Russet," I said, already tiring of saying my name.

"Cool, do ya wanna see if those boys wanna share?" she asked. It took me a moment , I responded with a slight nod of the head, and I suppose she took it as an enthusiastic 'Yes!', because she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside of the door without knocking.

"It cool if we share with you guys, great." Parker said, not giving them a chance to object. She sat down between the two raven haired boys, and pushed me between the brunette and the blond. The blond one turned to me and said,

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin." I was surprised at his voice, it cracked when he said 'Remus' and given the dark circles under his eyes, I attributed it to fatigue.

"Asana Russet," I repeated, finally accepting the fact that I would probably be saying my name a lot tonight and for the next few days if I were to seem polite. Remus turned from me when one of the raven haired boys asked him a question (this one had hazel eyes and wore wire rimmed glasses).

I got a weird feeling sitting next to Remus, almost like some dark force was emanating from him. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and caught the scent of pine trees, wet mulch, rivers, and a lingering trace of chocolate. That accompanied with the golden eyes and the bags under his eyes, led me to the conclusion that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. But, thanks to over a decade of magical creature recognition classes, I knew that he wouldn't be dangerous except for on the full moon, which was a few weeks away.

"What house do you want to get into?" the boy with the glasses asked Remus.

"I don't know, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But definitely not Slytherin. But I guess Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad either. How about you, James?" he asked the hazel eyed boy.

"GRYFFINDOR! WHERE DWELL THE BRAVE AT HEART!" James shouted at the top of his lungs, making me flinch at the high volume.

"You don't have to shout. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE AL SHOUTED?" asked Parker, once again making me flinch. Then again, I couldn't really blame her, he had just screamed right in her ear.

"Oh sorry," he said, "Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Parker Brown," she nearly shouted. Then the other black haired boy turned to me and asked,

"And who might you be?"

"Oh, she's Asana Russet," Parker said before I could speak.

"Okay then... I'm Sirius Black, that's James Potter," he said waving his hand at James, "Peter Pettigrew," he said, pointing at the plump quiet boy next to me, "and Remus Lupin," he said, waving at Remus. The compartment was silent for a while before, until Sirius' stomach growled in hunger.

"Well, I'm off to find the lady with the food," he said, standing up and opening the compartment door. The door slammed shut behind his retreating back, and we were submerged in silence once again. I reached into my rucksack and pulled out my Charms textbook. I had only gotten to read the first word, when James groaned and said,

"Not another bookworm, I can barely stand Remus reading all the time, but I will not stand for two bookworms in the compartment at the same time. Put the book away right this very second Russet." I raised my left eyebrow, but said nothing, before continuing to read. I got to the end of the page before Sirius came in empty handed.

"She wasn't there!" he wailed. Then he noticed me and started screaming, "BOOKWORM! BOOKWORM! BOOKWORM! BOOK-" but he was cut off by Parker screaming,

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING?"

"NOT UNLESS YOU SAY PLEASE." Sirius said in a singsong sort of yell.

"I'LL SAY PLEASE WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Parker yelled back. _But hell isn't actually flames like most people think, it's more like an ever expanding red caver with black clouds and no sunlight or warmth. Silly wizards. _

They continued to scream at each other for a while until I found a Charm that I thought would do everyone's ears a favor.

"_Silencio_," I muttered under my breath, my ebony wand poking out of the end of my robe's sleeve, pointing at Parker and Sirius. They instantly fell silent, and James, Peter, and Remus looked around in bewilderment, Parker looked like she was trying to scream, while Sirius looked like he was trying to shout profanities. I, on the other hand, squelched a smirk and continued reading my textbook. The rest of the train ride went by in silence, allowing my ears to cease their ringing.

When the train finally stopped, it was getting dark. We stepped off of the train to a platform where we were greeted by an eight foot tall giant that I later learned was named Hagrid. He led us over to a small dock where we were told to get into groups of three or four and get into a small wooden boat with a lamp hanging from a small post at the back. Somehow, I got stuck in the same boat as Parker and Remus, but I figured that it could have been worse, I could have gotten stuck with Sirius or someone worse. Remus was looking through a Transfiguration textbook that he had with him, and Parker was looking into the lake's dark, murky waters.

We were told to duck as we passed under a curtain of ivy, and everyone let out an audible gasp as were granted with a picturesque view of Hogwarts castle. The castle loomed before us, standing black against the deep purple sky of twilight, small balls of gold revealing windows, the stars looking like little more than silver pinpricks in the sky, the crescent moon hanging off to the left of the castle.

The boats continued on with their sluggish pace until we bumped against the opposite shore. We were told to be careful when we exited the boats. We all clustered together, waiting for the giant to lead us further. He eventually called us, and we were led to the large double doors leading into the castle. The doors swung open, revealing a frail looking witch with gray hair pulled back in a tight bun, clothed in emerald green robes and a pointy purple witch's hat.

"Hello students, I am Professor McGonagall, I will be leading you to the Great Hall to be sorted into your house." she said in a soft voice. She led us over to a beat up old wizard's hat resting on a stool. Professor McGonagall produced a scroll and announced,

"I will now read your names in alphabetical order for you to be sorted."...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Sorting**

"Addams, Mariah!" A little girl with black pigtails walked up to the stool, put the hat on her head, and sat down on the stool. One of my few thoughts at the moment was, _is that really sanitary? How many thousands of peoples' heads must that thing have touched? _The hat was silent for a moment before the hat shouted out,

"Hufflepuff!"

About three or four names later...

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head with a cocky swagger, but his gray eyes betrayed his nervousness as they kept darting around the room. He kept muttering quietly, seemingly to himself. Eventually, the hat screamed,

"Gryffindor!"

"Brown, Parker!" Parker walked up to the stool, unusually calm. The hat only touched her head for a moment before it shouted out,

"Gryffindor!"

About six or seven names later...

"Evans, Lily!" The redhead that had run into me on the train walked up to the stool and looked around nervously, before putting the hat on her head and sitting down. The hat sat on her head for a full minute before it shouted out,

"Gryffindor!"

Ten to twelve names later...

"Lupin, Remus!" The hat shouted 'Gryffindor' a few moments later. Everybody cheered again, just as they had done for all of the other first years so far.

A bunch of names later...

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get to the hat. He rammed the hat onto his head, and the room was filled with nothing but the sound of the crackling flames of the candles that floated above everybody's heads. Finally, the hat screamed,

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James!" I am not joking in the least when I say that the hat was an inch above his head when it shrieked 'Gryffindor'. He put the hat back on the stool and walked over to one of the four long tables, this one crowded with students dressed in crimson and gold. He sat down next to Sirius and they shared a smug grin with each other. James began to speak to Sirius, but he then seemed to remember that Sirius had been silenced.

"Russet, Asana!" I walked up to the stool, and put the beat up hat atop my head, trying not to think about the kid with a dandruff problem that had been sorted about seven names ago. Once the hat was settle on my head, a gruff voice began speaking in my ear, startling me.

"_Lots of brains... but is that enough? Wit, but also some courage. You yearn for acceptance among a species that is not your own. You wish them no harm which is strange for one of your kind. You have a lot of courage to come here, and it seems that you have already managed to make a few friends. I know the place for you... Better be-"_

"Gryffindor!" I quickly took the hat off and walked over to Remus, Lily, and Parker, sitting between Remus and Lily. Remus leaned over and whispered,

"Nice Charm by the way. I had wanted to say that earlier, but Parker wasn't occupied."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, a grudging smile on my face. Then Lily, having heard our conversation started staring at me and said,

"Wait, you actually got a Charm right without any practice beforehand? That's pretty impressive."

About six more name and the ceremony was done...

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table and said,

"Well, here we are, new students and a new year. I know that listening to a long speech is hard to do on an empty stomach. So with that, tuck in." I looked over at the older students, and they all looked like they weren't expecting anymore. I turned back to Professor Dumbledore and saw that he had seated himself and had begun cutting what smelled like chicken Marsala. I shrugged and looked around at all of the human food, trying to decide what I could eat without having to worry about getting sick. I finally decided on a piece of sourdough bread and a ripe red apple.

Having supernaturally enhanced senses can be a right pain in the ass when it wants to be. If I had bitten into the foods, the large of flavors would have overloaded my brain, and the large amount of sugar would have thrown my stomach into turmoil. And vampires don't really digest blood, and we don't have to eat human food, so our stomachs aren't accustomed to it. I looked at the goblet in front of me and immediately recognized the tangy coppery scent coming from it. I lifted the glass of blood to my lips and was surprised to find that it was wolf's blood.

When we were all done with our food, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Now that our stomachs are full, I shall begin. Magic is forbidden in the corridors, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, and I would advise you to stay away from the whomping willow as it doesn't really appreciate company. Now, you must all be tired, so good night." he said, Everybody stood and all of the Gryffindors followed the two prefects; Malinda Willard, a sixth year, and Jason Russet, a fifth year and one of my _many _older brothers. They led us up to a portrait of a very fat woman in a very large pink dress. Malinda walked over to the portrait and said,

"This portrait is call the Fat Lady. This portrait leads to the Gryffindor common room. Every week or so the password changes, but for this week, the password is 'Pig's feet'." When she said 'Pig's feet', the portrait swung forward as if it were on hinges. We filed through and entered a room with plush red sofas, scarlet arm chairs, a few low tables for doing schoolwork and such, and gold colored Persian rugs. The two spiral staircases led off in different directions. The older students started walking up the staircases. I was about to follow the other girls when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and was not surprised to see Jason standing there. A wide grin encompassed his face, and he was gesturing wildly toward me.

"We can't believe that you made it, baby sis'." he said, lessening his smile a little bit. I rolled my eyes at the nickname, but said,

"Thanks big bro'." I was trying to use less formal words and adapt more to the colloquiums that he was using. The sound of thundering footsteps echoed throughout the mostly empty common room as nine other pairs of feet, and the dragging sounds of another person being dragged was heard.

The grinning faces of my other nine brothers and a very confused looking third year came down. They all rushed over and and started just about suffocating me. Thank Merlin that vampires don't actually need to breathe. But, I was thankful and then slightly annoyed at who got them to step away from me. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Well, it looks like somebody started a party and didn't invite us," James said, his voice laced with mock annoyance. He looked over at Sirius, obviously expecting him to say something to back him up. The raven haired boy opened his moth as if her were going to speak, but quickly found that he couldn't.

"You had something to do with that didn't you?" asked the third year. I looked him up and down and realized that it was Drake (I have a brother named Ryan who is in his third year, and Drake is his best friend).

"No I didn't! Why do people keep thinking that I had something to do with Sirius and Parker not being able to talk?" I asked _just _a _bit _to loudly.

"Um... because we know you?" Drake asked.

"But Remus doesn't know me and he thought that I did too!"

"What did I do?" Remus asked, confused.

"Ugh!" I said in exasperation. I turned and stalked up the staircases to the girl's dormitories. I went into a room with the names; Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Parker Brown, and Asana Russet. I walked in and found that my trunk had been placed at the foot of a four poster bed with scarlet hangings. I looked over and saw that Parker was in the bed next to me, while my bed was up against a wall. I changed into proper sleeping clothes, and crawled into bed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth Comes Out**

Breakfast was something that most people look forward to, right? Well, not me, because it meant that I would have to spend more time listening to Parker and her constant gabbing. After I had taken the charm off of her and Sirius the night before, and quickly found that I had made a large mistake by doing so. I had found this out no less than five minutes later, when loud whoops of laughter could be heard from the boy's dormitory, followed by Jason yelling at them for being too loud at three o'clock in the morning. And shortly after that, Malinda had come down to our room and told Parker to be quiet. But for the next two hours (by now it was around five in the morning) she had come down every ten minutes to say the same thing. After about the five thousandth time, I got sick of it, and went down to the common room, and slept on a scarlet couch.

Potions was my first class of my first day, and I wasn't looking forward to it, because we shared it with the Hufflepuffs. They weren't the worst people to be around, but there are some Hufflepuffs that I just can't stand for four reasons; 1. They are way too happy and cheerful for me (I'm kind of what some people might call antisocial) 2. most of them are people that I don't like to begin with. (Yeah, that's right! I'm talking to you Amos Diggory!) 3. I absolutely _hate _the color yellow, and 4. I don't like things being strict, and from what I hear, you have to be dead precise to get a potion right. And from what I hear, Professor Slughorn is more than a bit off his rocker. But first, I would have to get through breakfast.

I woke up at six the next morning to find Parker and Remus staring at me from a couch facing mine.

"Gah!" I yelped.

"Good, you're awake! We've been waiting here for half an hour. Why did it take you so long to wake up? Why did you sleep down here on a lumpy old couch? And why did you scream?" She asked me in rapid fire. I swear that girl could talk faster than four people put together.

"Well as strange as it seems, I like to get at least a little sleep, and you hadn't shut up at five in the morning, and that was only an hour ago. I slept on the couch because I was tired, and I wanted to sleep. And I screamed because it's a little freaky to wake up and immediately see two people staring at you." I said, trying my best not to sound cranky, but knew that I was failing miserably.

"So what the hell do you want, Parker?" I asked irritably. For once, Parker seemed to be at a loss for words, so Remus stepped in and said,

"James and Sirius were driving me crazy so I came down here to try to get some sleep, I saw you and I went to go find something else to do. Parker came down and saw you as well, saw me, and decided to wait for you to wake up, so we could all do something together. I tried to go down to get breakfast, but she judo flipped me, and put a full body bind curse on me. The only thing that I can move is my mouth," Remus explained. I looked at Parker and my expression must have been somewhere between exasperated and shocked.

"What? I just didn't want any of us to be alone today. Nobody has been real friendly, and I got the impression that neither of you are especially great at making friends." I looked at her, and I could feel my face burning with blush.

"What? For your information, I happen to be terrific at making friend! You don't know me, and you have no right to go around judo flipping people just because you don't feel like being alone!" I said sternly. Then, I got up off of the couch, turned on my heel, and stormed up the stairs to my dorm. _This day was not going as I had hoped..._

I quickly changed into my uniform and brushed my teeth and waist length caramel colored hair. I went out the door onto the staircase and slung my rucksack over my shoulder, and started fiddling with my tie, trying to get the knot correct as I made my way down the stairs, heading for the common room. I kept my eyes focused straight ahead, and made a quick escape via the portrait hole. I almost had time to sigh in relief before I heard Parker yelling after me.

"Hey Asana, wait up!" Foolishly, I stopped and turned toward her, only to get bowled over by Parker, dragging Remus behind her. I landed with a muffled "Umph!" from underneath the two of them.

I made an exasperated growling sound int the back of my throat, and the two of them got off of me quickly. I stood up and dusted off my skirt and straightened my robes.

"Is there a reason why you saw it so fit to knock me over?" I asked, my annoyance making my Irish/Scottish accent become more pronounced.

"We were just wondering where you were going," Parker said.

"I'm going to breakfast, where did you think that I was going? Now, if you'll excuse me-" I said, but I was interrupted by Parker.

"What did we ever do to make you so cross with us? All we've been trying to do is just be friendly toward you, and all you keep doing is yell at us. What is your problem?"

I just stared at her and gaped, nobody had ever talked to me like that before. She had just earned my permanent respect. I grinned and said,

"Look, I'm just nervous about starting here, and I tend to yell when I'm nervous. I'm sorry that I've snapped at you, and there's no excuse for the way that I have been treating you."

"Why are you smiling? I'm mad at you!" Parker said, yelling at me.

"Because I'm impressed that you had the guts to yell at me," I said, still smiling.

"Why would she have to have guts to yell at you?" Remus asked.

"Wait, neither of you guys recognized my last name? I thought that you two were purebloods. You should have been warned about me." I asked.

"I'm a halfblood, and besides, why would we- wait, aren't you a Russet? Aren't they famous for being pureblood vam-" Remus asked before I put my hand over his mouth, grabbed Parker's wrist, and pulled them into an open and obviously unused classroom.

"Would you be quiet! I don't need the whole school finding out what I am!" I yelled at him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Parker asked.

"The Russet family are pureblood vampires. They've been around longer than any other family, magical or otherwise. I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore was stupid enough to let you in!" Remus yelled.

"Stupid enough to let _me _in? What about you? How could he let a werewolf into this school? At least I'm always in control of my actions and my brain! You lose yourself once a month and go on a killing spree!" I yelled at him. I wasn't even sure where all of this anger was coming from, probably from his racist comments.

"Wait, you knew, Asana?" Remus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I could literally smell it on you," I said softly.

"Okay wait a minute. What the hell is going on here?" Parker asked. I had forgotten that she was even there. Remus rounded on her, and I guess we either looked scary, or very angry, or a combination of the two. Either way, she stayed silent.

"Parks, you cannot tell anyone about this, not your parents, not anybody. This is the kind of thing where, if anybody complains about this, we could get kicked out of here faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." I said to her quietly. She nodded in understanding and said,

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. I wouldn't want to lose my first two friends over something as small as this. Your secrets are safe with me." Then, we walked out of the classroom, knowing that we all had just made our fist true life long friends.

When we got down to breakfast, I was surprised to see just how many students were there. That is until I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:30. I sat next to Remus and opposite Parker, and sat my bag at my feet. I couldn't believe how much food there was, every breakfast food that I could possibly think of sat on the table. I had just put an apple on my plate, when I realized that Remus and Parker were watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't know that _vampires _could eat anything." Remus said in a whisper.

"I can eat, most vampires just choose not to. And it would seem kind of odd if no one ever saw me eating anything. And, as long as I have enough blood in my system, my body can handle the food, and I shouldn't have to feed again until around the full moon. But I can actually drink as much blood as I want," I explained.

"Oh," Parker said quietly. I was surprised at how well she was handling this. Finding out that two of your friends were monsters couldn't be easy. I still found it difficult to accept that Remus was a werewolf. I looked up when I heard the flutter of wings, and was surprised to see my mother's owl; Dracula, flying toward me with a letter. I read it, not sure what to expect, and then wished that I hadn't.

_Dear Asana,_

_Congratulations on making Gryffindor! I'm so proud of you for following in your brother's footsteps. You had better get good grades, and don't drain anybody important. See you at Christmas!_

_Best wishes,_

_Queen Angelica _

I rolled my eyes and scowled at the letter. Of course she would compare me to my brothers. Remus saw me scowling and looked concerned.

"What's wrong Asana?" he asked.

"Nothing, my _dear _mother just knows how to get under my skin. It's normal. I'll get over it in a little while." I said, knowing that I sounded annoyed.

"Okay, well if you need us, we're right here." Parker said, looking from Remus to me and back. I grinned and said nothing. I was just happy that my friends were already there for me, even after I had treated them so badly. I smiled and shook my head, crumpling up the letter and stuffing it into my bag. We sat there and they ate until they were sure that they were going to burst.

Suddenly, Parker looked at me and asked,

"Hey, Asana, what class do you have first?"

"Transfiguration, you?" I asked Remus.

"The same, what about you, Parker?" Remus asked.

"Transfiguration. We should get going, class starts in twenty minutes." Parker said, looking at her watch. We all checked our bags, making sure that we had all of the stuff that we would need until we got a break at lunch. We stood and went off to the classroom...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter One**

**Transfiguration**

The three of us walked over to the Transfiguration classroom, and Parker and I sat down at a table, and Remus sat behind us with Peter Pettigrew. At the table next to them sat James Potter and Sirius Black. Professor McGonagall came striding into the classroom. She walked up to the blackboard at the front of the classroom and waved her wand, making fancy cursive writing appear and spell out _Professor Mc__G__onagall _on it.

"Hello class. As you all should know by now, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor house, and Deputy Headmistress. I expect you all to cooperate and behave well. If so, then class will be more fun. If you misbehave, I will be forced to punish you. Is that clear?" she asked, watching us all like a hawk. I could see and feel everybody near me squirming under her fierce gray/green eyes.

The lesson continued on for an hour, then we were let go to go to Charms. Once again, I sat down next to Parker, and Remus sat down behind us. Then the Professor came in, and I could feel Parker shaking with silent laughter. Professor Flitwick was a man that was at most four feet tall. He had short dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. When he spoke, it came out as a high pitched squeak.

"Hello, students, and welcome to Charms!" he said, and I could feel myself start to wince. After that opening statement, he lapsed into a half hour long explanation about why Charms was the most important element of magic. After the first five minutes, I could feel myself try to tune out his high pitched voice. That is until he was about ten minutes in and I heard the words; pop quiz, write down, and notes. Then I snapped out of it, and grabbed a piece of parchment and an eagle feather quill, and my bottle of self correcting ink. I dipped the quill into the bottle of ink and started rapidly taking notes. I looked over and saw that Parker was staring dreamily out of the windows. I sighed and elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"Huh?" she asked dreamily.

"There's going to be a pop quiz on this lecture. Take notes!" I whispered urgently. She nodded and pulled her stuff toward her. She snapped her finger quietly, and her poison green quill started taking notes for her, and she went back to staring out the window. I made an exasperated growling sound in the back of my throat, but it didn't affect her the same way it had earlier that morning, seeing as she continued to stare out the window.

"After it's discovery in 842 a.d., Charms had been a large part of the magical world-" I heard him say in his high pitched voice. I looked at my watch and sighed, twenty more minutes and then I would be free to listen to anything but the sound of this man's high pitched voice, it was giving me a headache. As a vampire, my senses are heightened, and every sound is sharper. His voice literally made my ears feel like they were being punctured by little pointy things. It was agonizing.

"Parker," I whispered nudging her with my elbow again.

"What?" she asked.

"Please take notes for me, I can't take his voice any more!" I whispered urgently. I could tell that my face was contorted in pain. I knew that I was cringing, and my fingers were crawling toward my ears, to cover them in the hopes that I wouldn't have to listen to his voice any more.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I'll give you my notes, and you can copy them." she said, turning again. I raised my hand, and cringed again.

"Excuse me, Professor? May I please go to Madam Pomfrey, my head hurts?" I asked.

"Yes, you may go. Mr. Lupin, would you please go with Miss Russet to the Hospital Wing?" he asked. I wondered why I had to have an escort, but knew that I would have to accept it. We both stood, and went toward the door, our bags slung over our shoulders. Once we were out in the hall, Remus looked at me and asked,

"I thought that _vampires _couldn't get hurt or sick. Why do you have a headache?"

"Since I'm a vampire, my senses are heightened, so my hearing is sharper than anything else in the world. And his voice is really high, and it feels like sharp things are being thrust into my ears. It makes me feel like my brain is about to explode." I explained, trying to get as far away from that classroom as I could.

"If you can't sit there through class, then how are you going to pass Charms?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I guess that I could ask him if it would be okay if I stuffed cotton ball in my ears. Then maybe it would muffle the noise enough." I said, sighing and shrugging.

"Do you think that would work?" he asked.

"I sure hope so, or else I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this." I said, sadly. By this time, I could see the large wooden doors that led to the Hospital Wing.

"Thanks, Rem." I said, pushing the doors open and stepping inside.

"Hey, it's no problem. Anytime you need help, just ask." he said, his lips quirking into a small smile.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I shouted. I saw her large bustling figure coming toward us.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"I have a headache. Is there anything that you can do?" I asked, as nicely as I could, considering that I was lucky not to be in a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Oh, yes honey, I think that I have something _special_ for you." she said, shooting a glance at Remus.

"It's okay, we already know about each other." I said.

"Really?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"Oh, okay then. Asana, just step over to a bed and sit down, and I'll get you some _blood." _she said quietly. Remus and I walked over to the nearest bed, and we both sat down.

"So why is she going to give you blood?" he asked me.

"Well, blood is sort of like an incredibly fast acting healing spell, but it also keeps me alive. If I never ate food again, for the rest of my just about immortal life, it wouldn't matter. But if I had to go without blood for over a month, then I would mummify, and would stay that way, in constant, excruciating pain, until I got blood." I explained. I could hear Remus swallow nervously, and I smirked.

"Yeah, it sucks." I said, smiling.

"And kind of disgusting. You have to drink blood? Human, or can you survive on animal blood?" he asked.

"I can live on animal blood, but I'd be stronger if I drink human blood. But to stay at Hogwarts, my brothers and I have to drink animal blood." I explained. I could see that this didn't do anything to make him any more comfortable.

"Sorry, I know that this sounds extremely disgusting, but I don't know a better way to explain this." I said, apologetically.

"No, it's okay, it's just a little hard to think about a girl having to go through all of this." Remus said, flashing me an embarrassed grin.

"Meh, you get used to it. I've never known any different, so I don't really notice it, you know?" I asked. He nodded, and I saw Madam Pomfrey coming toward us with a goblet of sticky red liquid.

"Here you go, honey. You can leave when you feel better," she said, handing me the cup, and walking away.

"Okay!" I shouted. I sighed, and brought the cup up to my lips. The second that the first drop of blood hit my lips, I could tell that my vampire side was coming out. I could feel my canine teeth elongating into fangs, and I could feel a tingling sensation around my eyes, telling me that inky black vanes were coming up to the surface. And I knew from past hunting trips with my brothers, that my eyes (whites and all) would be turning black within a few seconds. I hungrily drained the cup, and growled when it was empty. When I realized what was happening, I quickly tried to regain control. I heard Remus gasp, and knew that it probably wasn't all that nice to look at, my lips and fangs stained dark red with blood, my eyes turned as black as coal, and inky vanes circling them. I shook my head to clear it, and felt myself regaining control.

"Um... Sorry about that. Blood tends to do that to me, and I had hoped that nobody would ever have to see that." I said quietly, looking down at the now empty cup.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, we all have our crosses to bare." Remus said, giving me a small smile.

"Ready to go?" I asked, standing up. My headache was gone, and I felt as if I could carry Hogwarts to the ends of the Earth.

"Yeah, if you are," he said, standing up next to me. We pulled our bags onto our shoulders, and walked out together.

"What do we have next?" I asked, not wanting to have to dig through my bag, knowing that, with my luck, my schedule would probably be at the very bottom, crumpled and torn. He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket, and looked at it for a moment. By now it was 11:15.

"We have free time until 11:30, and then lunch break until 1:00. After that we have Herbology for an hour, then we have potions for two hours, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts for an hour and a half. And then dinner. After that we have free time until curfew. Did that answer your question?" he asked. I was trying to do the math in my head, but quickly found myself confused, so I went to my hands.

"So we have about an hour and fifteen minutes, give or take?" I asked.

"Yeah, somewhere around there." he said, folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"So where do you think everybody is? Should we go to the common room, the Great Hall, or should we part ways here and go do our own thing?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Well, in the time that it would take for us to get to the common room, lunch would have started. But if we go straight there, we'll have to wait a few minutes." he said, walking toward the Great Hall.

"I don't know about you, but I would like to get to lunch early, to get a spot and study for a little bit. You okay with that?" he asked. I nodded, and we set off for the Great Hall.

We found the Great Hall completely empty, so we went over to a table covered in a scarlet and gold silk table cloth, and sat down near the doors.

"So how long do you think that it will take Parker to realize where we are?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled out his Charms textbook.

"I don't know. About a half hour or so." he said, beginning to read the first page. I pulled out my potions book and started to read the first page, knowing that I would probably need it...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Detention**

Eventually, Parker came in, accompanied by Sirius, James, and Peter, and the red head witch that we shared a dorm with, Lily Evans. They all made their way over to us, and sat down.

"New friends of yours I presume?" I asked Parker, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you guys sort of ditched me, so I started talking to them, and Lily just kind of came along. Next thing I knew, we were all talking, and then we were walking down here, and then we were here." Parker said, shrugging, and loading her plate with food.

"Hey, you don't mind us crashing your party, do you Russet?"James asked cockily. I scowled at him and went to try to talk to Remus, but he was talking to the other three boys, and when I turned to Parker, she was talking to Lily and a girl that I recognized from the sorting as Alice Cornell. I sighed, picked up my bag, and walked out into the hallway that led to the Gryffindor common room.

I said the password, and walked straight up to the dorm. I quickly made my way over to the bookshelf that hung over the headboard of my bed. I put my Transfiguration and Charms books on the shelf, and grabbed my Potions, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts books. I put the books in my bag, and left again, going down to the hallway that lead to the Great Hall, and went over to one of the circular windows that were set into the walls. Small tables were set near the windows, and I was left wondering where the chairs were. I shrugged, and went over to a window, and sat in it. I put my bag down on the table closest to the window that I sat in, and pulled out my Potions book again. I began reading and found that I could actually understand terms like; boil, stir, and simmer. I hadn't expected to understand any, so me understanding that much, was a surprise. I sat there reading until 1:00. I looked at my schedule and sighed.

I put my book and schedule back in my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I started walking toward the big wooden doors that were now open, and went outside.

"Hey, Asana, wait up!" I heard Parker shout. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. She was still running when she crashed into me again, and we were back on the ground.

"Parker?" I asked.

"Yes, Asana?" she asked.

"Why is it that whenever I'm in front of you, you wind up on top of me?" I asked. I could feel her shrugging against my stomach, and I suddenly felt a little nauseous.

"Can you please get off of me?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good." she said, laying down so that she could be more comfortable. I sighed, and pushed her into the dirt next to me, stood up, and brushed off my skirt. I bent over to pick up my bag from where it had fallen, and felt myself being pushed toward the mud. I put my arms out to stop myself, and wound up doing a somersault before I could stop myself. I whirled around to see who had pushed me, and saw a head of silvery blond hair, belonging to a person wearing green robes.

"Malfoy why did you feel the need to do that?" I asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Because it was fun, why else?" he said, giving me a smile that made my skin crawl. He turned and walked off with a few of his Slytherin friends. I sighed and gave Parker my hand, and pulled her up.

-xXx-

"Okay children, put you bags under the table, and take a sprig of the plant on your table." said Professor Sprout, a twenty something plump witch in mud smeared green robes. I recognized the plant and I wasn't about to touch it.

"The plant that you are all holding, is called vervain. Vervain is one of the best ways to repel a vampire. It burns them if they touch it, and if you can get it into their heart, it will kill them. If a witch or mortal or anything were to put vervain in a drink or food, and consumed it, if a vampire were to drink your blood, it would cause them to become very sick and very weak. Any questions?" she asked. I was busy trying to keep myself from shaking with fear to ask any questions. Parker was standing next to me, and she turned toward me, her face as pale as a sheet.

"Why is she teaching us about this? Does she know about you?" she asked me.

"Yes, all of the teachers know about me. But then again, what self respecting wizard wouldn't know about the Russet vampires?" I asked, sourly.

"The other plant that is on your table, is called wolf's bane. Can anybody tell me what that is?" asked Professor Sprout. I flicked my gaze over to Remus, and saw that he was pale and shaking as well. The only thoughts running through my mind were, _Is professor Sprout trying to out us or something? Giving __a__ student this kind of knowledge could kill Remus or I or any of my brothers... _

"Yes, Miss Evans?" said Professor Sprout.

"Wolf's bane is much like vervain, except that it only works on werewolfs," she said. I looked over at the small red head witch and knew that something weird was going on. She was standing next to the same greasy haired boy that I had seen her with on the train. I thought that his name was Severus Snape but I wasn't really sure, a lot of people had been sorted the night prior. Looking at his robes, I knew that he was a Slytherin, which was odd, because I could already see that the older Gryffindor students encouraged arguments with the Slytherin students, and the Slytherins encouraged it as well. That left me wondering why the two of them seemed to be getting along with each other.

"Yes, very good Miss Evans, five points for Gryffindor."she said cheerfully. After that, she lapsed into a twenty minute long lecture about the two plants, and why they were very useful things to have handy. I would look at Remus every now and then, to make sure that he hadn't passed out or anything, and saw that at times, he was getting pretty close, and I wasn't doing much better.

Professor Sprout continued to quiz the class on the two plants for the rest of the twenty minutes that we had class, and I raised my hand a few times, but only on the questions about wolf's bane, and Remus did the same for vervain. When we were finally let go, I just about ran out of there. Parker caught up to me quickly, and we walked together to Potions.

"Are you ready for Potions?" Parker asked me, as we followed a long stream of assorted first years to the dungeons.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, sighing. We walked into the classroom, and sat down at a table in the back of the room. Remus and Peter sat down at the table next to us, and James and Sirius sat down next to them. Lily and Alice sat in front of us, and Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald sat down next to them, and in front of Remus and Peter.

"Why do you think that Professor Sprout would give a lesson like that, never mind that it was our first Herbology lesson ever!" Remus asked me in an urgent whisper.

"I don't know, maybe she has something against werewolves and vampires. Or maybe she just wanted to make us squirm, I don't know, and I don't like it," I said. That was when Professor Slughorn came into the room. He waddled over to the desk at the front of the room, and sat down in a high back chair. He smoothed out his mustache and cleared his throat.

"Hello, children, my name is Potions Master and I am the Professor Slughorn here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, that's not right, my name is Professor Slughorn, and I am the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. Yes, that's right." he said, bustling around the front of the classroom. I groaned as quietly as I could, but I could hear Parker chuckle softly.

"Well, students, do any of you know what this is?" he asked, holding up a clear vial of amber liquid.

"Yes, Miss MacDonald?" he said, calling on the small auburn haired girl near me.

"That's Pepper Up Potion," she said, looking nervous.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor!" he said excitedly. Then, he started to explain what it did, how it was useful, and how to make it. And then he said that for the next hour, we would be making it.

Everybody got out the required ingredients, and put them in their cauldrons. If anybody was talking at all, they were whispering about the potion, not about anything else, and that amazed me. I knew that I couldn't concentrate that hard, even if my life depended on it.

-xXx-

When we finally got out of Potions, Parker and I made our way over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. A young looking man with strawberry blond hair and sparkling blue eyes greeted us with a pearly white smile.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Stevenson. Please come inside and sit down anywhere." he said in a deep voice. We went over to a table at the front of the classroom. Within ten minutes, twenty other students had come in and sat down at tables around us. Then, Professor Stevenson came into the room and went to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, today we'll be starting with the defense spell, _Expelliarmus_. Now, repeat after me, _Expelliarmus_." he said. The class repeated, and he took his wand out of his pocket.

"Okay, I will now take a volunteer from the audience, anyone, anyone?" he asked. Along with five other people, I raised my hand.

"Hmm... Miss Russet! Please come up to the front of the classroom. I stood up, grabbed my wand from where it had been on the table, and walked over to stand across from him.

"Okay sweetie, just raise your wand as if you were about to put a spell on me, okay? And then I'll use the spell on you. But it won't hurt, okay?" he asked. I opted not to roll my eyes at his treatment, and raised my wand. He yelled the spell, and my wand flew toward him, and he caught it with his other hand.

"See, that didn't hurt you, did it?" he asked. I could feel my temper rising. I got enough of this babying crap from my older brothers, and I wasn't about to take it from him.

"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself, and I don't need you going easy on me!" I yelled at him, and I could feel my face burning from my rising level of anger.

"Miss Russet, go to Professor Dumbledore." he said, pointing with a stiff arm toward the door. I growled from deep in my throat, and stalked over to my desk. I grabbed my bag and started to go out the door when I heard somebody yell out,

"Yeah, that's right, Russet! You tell him what for!" I looked around and saw that Sirius had been the one that had yelled out.

"Mr. Black, you can go with Miss Russet to see Professor Dumbledore. Good bye," said Professor Stevenson. I could hear him grumbling as he got his bag and wand. He made his way over to me, and we walked out together.

"I guess we were never properly introduced, I'm Sirius Black, and you are?" he asked, taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips, giving it a light kiss.

"I'm Asana Russet," I said, giving him a small curtsey.

"Nice to meet you Asana," he said.

"Likewise," I said.

"So why did you yell at him like that? I mean, so what, he went easy on you, but from what I hear, he does that with every witch." he asked.

"Well, I have ten older brothers, and they do the exact same thing, but even more so. And I _hate _it. So, I snapped. I'm sorry that you got in trouble because of me." I explained.

"Hey, it's no problem. Damsels in distress are my specialty." he said, put tensed quickly when he realized what he had said.

"Yeah, and I get more than enough of the damsels in distress stuff to last me my whole life." I said, sourly.

"Hey, sorry if I hit a nerve there, I didn't mean to," he said, looking at me with his sad looking gray eyes.

"No, it's okay, I'm used to it," I said, walking briskly toward the large griffin statue that stood guard at the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know what the password is?" Sirius asked. I listened hard to what was going on in his office. I heard the words; sugar quills, and thought that they might be the password.

"Sugar quills," I said to the statue.

"You may enter," it said to me, twisting to the left to reveal a winding staircase.

"After you," I said, giving Sirius a mock bow.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. He stepped onto the staircase and it started spiraling upward. I jumped on, and it brought us up to a large opening in the wall, that opened into a large room, with an ancient looking man with a long silver beard and half moon shaped spectacles sitting behind a grand looking wooden desk.

"Hello children, please sit down." he said, waving his arm at two chairs that sat in front of his desk. We sat down and he leaned forward.

"Would either of you like to tell me why you're here?" he asked, kindly. Sirius and I looked at each other, and a silent agreement passed between us.

"It's my fault Headmaster," I said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Well... we were in Defense class, and the Professor was going easy on me, and I didn't want him too, so I yelled at him, and he told me to come here. Sirius tried to defend me, and he got sent here as well," I said, not wanting Sirius to get in more trouble because of what he had actually yelled out. But, I actually appreciated it more than if he _had _defended me.

"Okay. Well Miss Russet, you will get one detention for yelling at a teacher, Mr. Black, you will be let off with a warning. Don't let me see you back here again," he said, smiling at us.

"Yes, sir!" Sirius said, standing up and picking his bag off of the floor.

"Yes, sir," I said. I picked up my bag and was about to follow Sirius when Professor Dumbledore called out,

"Actually, I would like to talk to Miss Russet for a moment. Mr. Black, you may wait outside." Not quite sure what this was about, I sat back down, and I heard the stairs take Sirius back down.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked uncertainly.

"How are you doing so far? Any problems?" he asked.

"Well, I had to get out of Professor Flitwicks' class, his voice made my head hurt, no disrespect intended. But other than that, today has been fine. Why?" I asked.

"What? Am I not allowed to worry about all of my students. As for your problem, your brothers all have the same problem. What would you like to do about it?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to try putting cotton balls in my ears, but if anybody saw that, I might run into problems. What do my brothers do about it?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, at first, they did the same thing as you were thing about doing, but then they each slowly figured out that yes, it would muffle the sound, but it's the pitch that's the problem, not the volume, correct?" When I nodded, he continued,

"Well, then your oldest brothers; Trent and Timmy created a spell specifically for this problem. I believe that it is called _Kreanne, _it will make you think that his voice is deeper than it actually is, and if you cast it on him, then it will work until you take it off of him. But it will only work for you, otherwise we wouldn't be having this problem now. The next time that you see him, place the spell on him, and you shouldn't have any problems.

"Mr. Black will be wondering what is taking you so long, you had better go and catch up with him. Good bye, Miss Russet." he said, standing up. I picked up my bag, and this time he didn't stop me when I went to leave. I stepped onto the staircase and went down to the bottom.

"So what did he want?" Sirius asked when I stepped off of the staircase.

"Nothing important." I said, walking toward the Gryffindor house.

"Why did you take the blame for me? I didn't defend you in the slightest, I was encouraging you." he asked.

"I felt bad, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble at all if I hadn't yelled at him. I don't mind, I was probably going to get a detention anyway." I said, stepping through the portrait hole. I walked up to my dorm, I went in and dumped my bag on my bed. Then I went down to the Great Hall to find Parker and Remus...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Christmas**

It seemed that the first four months of school passed more quickly then they actually had. Over that period of time, I had become close friends with my dorm mates, and it seemed like Remus was getting closer to James, Sirius, and Peter. Since the four had become friends, a lot of odd pranks had started happening, and the four of them were almost always the cause.

After I had had a talk with Professor Dumbledore, it seemed like all of my major problems went away. I mean yeah sure, I was still a vampire, but that wasn't anything new, I had been living with that for eleven years. But a new problem would be coming up within the next few days, Christmas was coming up, and that meant that I would be going home and spend it with my family, and when I say my family, I mean my whole family, brothers, parents and all. By now I had gotten used to being around girls all the time, so having to acclimate to ten boys would probably take a while. And in the mean time, it would probably result in a lot of yelling as well.

"Hey, Asana, are you going home for the holidays or are you staying here?" Lily Evans asked me.

"I wish that I could stay here, but I have to do a traditional family Christmas. Ugh!" I said, groaning for emphasis.

"At least your older siblings still like you, after they found out what you are, mine hates me," Lily said sadly.

"My brothers are all exactly like me, you can take a few if you want, I won't miss them," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" she asked, equally sarcastic. I rolled my eyes at her, and she giggled.

"Knock, knock, is everybody descent?" a voice asked, the speaker hidden behind the partially opened door.

"Yep!" Mary MacDonald yelled out. Parker strolled in, hands in her jean's pockets.

"You packing already?" she asked me.

"Afraid so, you won't be seeing me for all of Christmas break." I said, and then started fake crying into her shoulder.

"Aw, no need to cry, you'll be back before you know it. And beside, I've met your brothers, and they're not that bad." she said, rolling her eyes at me, and pushing me off.

"You wouldn't be saying that if they all looked almost exactly like _you_, and _you_ had to spent two weeks with them!" I wailed out. It was true, we were all tall, abnormally skinny (because we didn't have to eat anything, and we never did) they all have the same caramel colored hair that I have, the same pale skin, freckles, and same freaky eyes. Well, some people called them freaky, but they were my favorite physical trait.

If you knew what you were looking for, you would be able to tell that my whole family are vampires, even if you had never heard of us before. My eyes, along with all of my brothers' eyes are almond shaped and mostly cobalt, but there's a golden ring around my pupil, and an emerald ring around the outside of my iris. The gold is the giveaway. But I like them anyway, they're unique.

"Hey, how come I've never met any of your brothers?" Marlene asked.

"Our male prefect is one of them. One of the Chasers on our Quiditch team is one of them, and eight others are running around here somewhere, trust me, you've met at least one of them by now." I said, flopping down on my bed.

-xXx-

By the time I had been on the train for a second, I was wishing that I hadn't payed attention to the letters that my mother had sent me, and had just stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break. I was in a compartment with Billy (2nd year), Ryan (3rd year), Derek (3rd year), and Kyle Russet (4th year), the four youngest of my older brothers.

"So Asana, looking forward to seeing our _dear _parents?" Kyle asked sarcastically. Instead of answering, I just snorted.

"Thought not." Billy said, looking at Ryan, who hadn't said anything so far.

"You okay, Ryan?" Billy asked. He gave a halfhearted shrug, and went back to staring out the window.

"I think somebody misses his girlfriend," Derek taunted. Ryan snapped out of it with the smart retort of,

"What are you talking about, I don't have a girlfriend!" We all raised our eyebrows at him, and his shoulders slumped.

"Okay, fine, I have a girlfriend, what's the big deal?" he asked, glaring at us.

"Who is she, who is she, who is she?" I asked, excitedly.

"Dorcas Meadows, she's a Hufflepuff third year." he said, getting a dreamy eyed expression on his face.

"Aw... Our little Ryan has grown up," Kyle said. Ryan growled and launched himself at Kyle. A strangled squeak came from Kyle and Ryan sat on is stomach.

"Take it back! Take-it-back! Oof!" Ryan yelled as Kyle pinned him on the floor.

"Ha! Got you!" Kyle yelled.

"Okay, I give up. Let me up!" Ryan yelled. Kyle stood up and offered Ryan his hand. He pulled Ryan up, and the two of them sat down on the bench again.

-xXx-

After four hours, we were at Kings Cross Station. I looked around and eventually found Jason (5th year), Cyrus (5th year), Josh (6th year), Erik (6th year), Timmy (7th year), and Trent (7th year), all clustered together near the entrance. The five of us walked over to them and we walked out into the muggle world. We dragged our trunks behind us, and walked until we came to a dark alley.

"Okay, who's going with who?" Trent asked.

"For what?" Billy asked.

"Side along apparation, what else?" asked Timmy. Half of my brothers went to stand next to Trent, and the other half stood next to Timmy. I walked over to Timmy, and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over. I grabbed hold of somebody, that would eventually lead to either Timmy or Trent. After a few minutes, the world stopped spinning, and I found myself facing my home.

My 'home' is actually a castle that rivals Hogwarts in size. But it's nothing like Hogwarts. The castle is home to over a thousand vampires, all belonging to the Russet vampire clan, well they belonged to _a_ vampire clan, but the name changes with whoever's charge, and at the moment, it was my family. The castle was made out of a stone that shone pure black. Four guard towers stood at the cardinal directions, with somebody in them at all time. Vampires regularly patrolled the grounds, and the inside of the castle.

We walked over to the large wooden doors and Cyrus knocked loudly on the doors.

"Who goes there?" yelled a booming voice.

"Prince Cyrus and siblings," he said, his vampire side visibly coming out.

"So sorry, sir." said the guard, opening the door, and bowing to us deeply.

"See that it doesn't happen again," he said, briskly walking through the doors, and heading off toward a large staircase that led to the lower levels. My brothers and I all split up, each going to our rooms. I grasped the handle on my trunk more firmly, and started the long walk of dragging it up five flights of stairs. I dragged it down a hallway that seemed to go on for miles, but in reality, it was only half a mile long, and my room was all the way at the very end of the hall. I put down my trunk, and pushed open my bedroom door. The trunk was then pushed over to the foot of my bed where I opened it and started searching for a book to read. I pulled out my History of Magic text book, and flipped it open. _Am I really that bored? _I thought to myself, and realized that the sad truth was yes, I was that bored. If I had only been here for twenty minutes, what would two weeks be like? In all honesty, I didn't really want to think about it.

I flopped down on my back and started reading about some goblin war.

I stayed like that all day, and had read at least half of the book. I looked around quickly to see if it was still there, and I smiled when I saw it. I threw the book on the bed, stretched, and walked over to my bookshelf. I reached out and picked up the bottle of blood that acted as a bookend. I unscrewed the lid and took a quick drink. I always kept a little in my room in case I didn't feel like seeing anybody. I had once stayed in my room for three months before one of my brothers told King Fortesque. But that wasn't something that I wanted to repeat anytime soon. I had been lonely.

I stood up, and walked out of the room, and up to the highest point of the castle, Look Out Point. No lookouts actually used it, but that was what I called it, because you could look out and see for miles. But, that was also where the owls were. I walked over to one of the twenty pure black owls that resided in Look Out Point, and picked one called Ivy. I carried her back down to my room which was about an hour long walk, and settled down at the desk in the far corner of my room. I dug around it the desk's drawers until I found a piece of paper, a well of ink, and my last goose quill. I dipped the quill and began to write a letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hey, just thought that I should tell you that so far, my Christmas break absolutely sucks. Please tell me about yours when you get around to it, I would love anything to distract me from this retched place. _

_Please write back soon,_

_wishing you well,_

_Asana_

I folded up the letter, tied it to Ivy's leg, and said,

"Bring this to Remus Lupin." She tilted her head as if to say, 'Really, you expect me to do this on an empty stomach?'. I growled at her and let my vampire side come out. Her wings twitched nervously, and she hopped out of my hands, and flew out of my open window. I sighed, hoping that the temperamental owl would bring the letter to its intended recipient. I sighed and went back to my book.

The next couple of days went by painfully slowly. I stayed in my room all the time, and only came out once to get more blood. I was almost thinking that I could get through Christmas, but I found myself realizing that I could not have been more wrong.

All thirteen of us were seated in Queen Angelica's private sitting room, a large Christmas tree sat in the corner, looking forlorn and abandoned. Presents were strewn about on couches and on the table, wrapped in plain black paper. They were piled accordingly to who they went to. Mine was the biggest, and I knew why, too. I was going to be the queen one day, and the vampires in the clan were hoping that I would go easy on them. My brothers, however, were not needed, as the throne was passed down through the females of the family, hence why I had so many siblings.

My brothers starting opening their presents slowly, but I couldn't bring myself to open them. Knowing my mother, she probably had given me something that I would hate, a new tunic or five, some kind of formal stationary, a new crown, or Merlin knows what else. From my father, I probably would would be given some books that I already had, or accidentally give me something that was actually meant for my brothers (that had happened a few times before). From my brothers, I would probably get something that I actually wanted. After I had opened a few presents, my suspicions were confirmed.

Queen Angelica: a new silver tunic, and a crown cleaning kit

King Fortesque: a copy of to Kill a Mockingbird (which I had gotten last year from him) and a broom servicing kit (which had been meant for Trent, as he was star seeker for our house team.)

Timmy: a wide assortment of Honeydukes best chocolate

Trent: a new copy of a Tale of Two Cities (seeing as my old was destroyed)

Erik: a large package of sugar quills

Josh: A package of chocolate frogs

Cyrus: an enchanted journal that could only be opened by the heir to the throne of my mother and a brand new eagle quill, with self correcting ink

Jason: a book of riddles (I loved riddles, a _lot_)

Kyle: a pair of muggle clothes (my mother hated it when I wore them, but I almost always wore them)

Derek: a sketchpad, charcoal, colored pencils, and paint

Ryan: a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_

Billy: a set of wizard chess

I was happy with what my brothers had given me, and in all honesty, the tunic that my mother had given me was one of the most exquisite that I had ever seen. After we had moved our gifts to our various rooms, I fell onto my bed with a 'flop', and was surprised to see Ivy sitting on my open window sill. And I was more surprised to see that she had a note tied to her leg. I walked over to the window, let her in, and untied the letter, reading it quickly.

_Dear Asana,_

_I'm sorry to hear that your Christmas break had 'sucked' as you put it. I guess my break has been going okay. On New Year's Eve, I'm going over to James' house for a huge party. __I hope you come, or else it will just be Parker, Peter, Sirius, James, and I, because frankly, I don't know how much of James and Sirius I can take without some person's sanity. So I hope you can come. _

_I wrote to Parker and she said that she was doing well (aside from a small fire that was caused by some accidental magic on her little brother's part), and she told me to tell you that you had better be at that party or else. I swear those are her words not mine. _

_Please write back soon,_

_Remus_

I smiled at the last bit, that was my Parker alright. I sighed and realized just how badly I missed my friends, even the Marauders, as the student body was now calling Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. Remus had always been one of my best friends, but his three friends could drive a person crazy. They seemed to have no problem making Lily go nuts (James had tried to ask her out a few times, but she always rejected him). I was about to sit down and write him back when there was a tapping at my window. I looked over and saw a tawny barn owl flapping his wings madly, trying to get my attention. I jumped up and let it in. It flapped over to my bed, stuck out it's leg which had a note attached to it, and waited for me to take it off. I read it quickly and couldn't have been more shocked.

_Dear Asana,_

_Hello! Happy Christmas to you and your family. Okay, now that we have the formalities out of the way, let's just get to the point already. As you have probably heard by now, my family is having a big New Year's Eve party at our home, and when I mentioned you to my parents (accidentally)they told me to invite you. So I hope that you can come. The dress is formal, so for you that means a dress, jewelry, etc. _

_Please respond with your answer by December 29__th__._

_Sincerely,_

_James C. Potter_

I dropped the letter and ran up to floor five and ran to Trent's room, hoping to find him there. I guess my luck was going good for now, because he was there.

"Hey, Trent, do you think you could cast a patronus and send it to mother, asking if I can go to the Potter's New Year's Eve party?" I asked. He nodded and shouted,

"_Expecto Protronum!" _A cloud of silver mist poured out of his wand and took the shape of a scarlet macaw. He repeated the message to the bird, and it took off. A few moments later, my mother's tiger came into the room and started speaking.

"Yes, you may go, but remember your manners. Come back when it's over." Once it was finished, it disappeared.

"Awesome!" I shouted.

"Anything else?" he asked, looking down at me with amusement written all over his face.

"Yes, can you please send one to James Potter, telling him that I'll be there." I said, quavering with excitement. He repeated the process. Eventually, a lion popped up and said in a deep voice,

"Alright, Miss Russet, see you in six days." I guessed that it was Mr. Potter who had sent the lion.

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping up and down like a crazy person, but I didn't care, I was getting out of the musty old castle, and I was seeing my friends for the first time in over a week, the longest I had gone since I had met them...


End file.
